Master of Discipline: Date With Karasuba
by lord of the land of fire
Summary: A night out with Karasuba. Will Minato even survive?


"Min-chan," Karasuba said with one of her little smiles. "Let's go on a date tonight."

"A date?" Minato said sounding alarmed. "Does Minaka have another mission for you? If he has he hasn't said anything to me."

Unlike his other sekirei when Karasuba talked about 'dates' they always centered around blood shed and on black ops missions for MBI. The only time she ever wanted to be intimate with him was after slaughtering her targets.

"There's no mission this time," she said playfully. "There's just a special place here in Tokyo I want to bring you. Let's go have a nice dinner and then we can go there."

Minato looked at her with suspicion. "What sort of special place?"

"If I tell you that would ruin the surprise."

"You're not planning to start randomly kill people are you?"

She laughed and shook her head. "I won't promise but I don't plan on it at least. I'll even leave my sword behind."

Minato knew how significant that was. She _never _went anywhere unarmed, her sword was practically an extension of her body. Not having it didn't mean she couldn't kill; she was quite deadly enough without it. What it did mean was that she didn't have the specific intention of killing.

"All right," he said cautiously. "Maybe it'll be fun."

"Oh I'm sure it will be, for me at least."

"That isn't filling me with confidence Karasuba."

She simply laughed.

XXX

"What is this place?" Minato asked when they arrived at the address she'd given him.

They'd had dinner at a five star restaurant paid for by his VIP card. He had long since gotten used to living a lifestyle where he and his sekirei only had the best. Driving in his sports car he'd assumed she was taking him to some kind of show or a really exclusive party.

Instead they were driving around the warehouse district near the docks. It was a place filled with massive red brick buildings that had all seen better days. It was late at night and the streets were deserted, yet when they arrived he saw a parking lot filled with a wide variety of cars. Some of hem as expensive as his Ferrari Enzo.

Karasuba smiled at him but refused to give him an answer. "There's an empty parking space there," she pointed helpfully. "Hurry up, we don't want to be late."

"Late to what?" He demanded.

She just continued to smile and ignore his questions. They entered the warehouse across the street form where they parked and were directed to the show.

XXX

That was how he wound up in a cement 'ring' surrounded by a chain link fence. Surrounding them was a large crowd screaming at the top of their lungs for bloodshed. The air was thick with smoke and alcohol and sweat. On a vast chalk board were names followed by odds of winning. Minato saw his name scrawled at the bottom with the odds listed at 200 to 1. Men were taking down bets and collecting money while handing back slips of paper.

Minato could understand why the odds against him were so long. Inside the ring were fourteen other men. All of them looked to be at least six inches taller and fifty pounds heavier than him. They all looked rough and nasty with tattoos and scars covering bare chests and arms. He'd have been amazed if every one of them hadn't been to prison.

They were all looking at him with eager smirks on their faces. A couple were cracking their knuckles and indicating what they intended to do to him. It wasn't just his size or his lack of tattoos and body scars that made him stand out. He was also dressed in a three piece suit and leather dress shoes.

"Min-chan," Karasuba called to him from the other side of the chain link fence. "Have a good time! I will be watching and cheering for you."

"Karasuba!" He exploded. "What is this? What have you dragged me into?"

"What do you mean?" She asked playfully. "It's obviously an underground fight club. The rules are simple, last man standing wins, no weapons and no eye gouging everything else goes so watch out."

"Are you trying to get me killed?" He'd had his cell phone and keys confiscated before being shoved inside here. Presumably they were considered potential weapons. If he'd still had his cell phone he would have been calling his other sekirei to come rescue him.

"What do you mean?" Karasuba asked with her little smile. "These others don't stand a chance. I've bet some money on you so don't let me down Min-chan and don't take it easy on them."

"Me take it easy on _them_? These guys are going to kill me!"

Karasuba shook her head. "You've been training with me for a while Min-chan. I've taught you karate, judo, taekwondo, and moves from other fighting arts. These men are strictly brawlers who learned how to fight on the street and rely totally on muscle. None of hem have any martial arts training. I've sparred with you and I know what you're capable of, you can deal with these weakling humans."

"That's easy for you to say," he told her. "I'm not a sekirei, remember?"

"True," she agreed. "You're a useless human too, but you're still worth more than all these others put together. You've been watching me fight for awhile now. I just thought it was about time I got to see you do the same. Have some faith in yourself Min-chan, you are my ashikabi after all."

"Karasuba…"

A loud bell clanged and there was a sudden roar from the crowd.

"It's started," Karasuba told him with a cheerful wave. "Look behind you."

Minato turned around just in time to see a six foot tall bruiser charging at him. On pure instinct he ducked beneath the clothesline that had been aimed at his neck and delivered a hard open handed chop to the guy's stomach. He was rewarded with a surprised grunt of pain and the man clutching at his belly. Karasuba had drilled into him the need to take advantage of openings like this. Without hesitation Minato delivered a vicious side kick to his head that dropped to the cement floor.

A loud gasp came from the crowd and even the other fighters took a second to look in his direction in surprise. Minato quickly kicked off his dress shoes and tossed off his jacket to free up his movements. No one was coming to his rescue so he had no choice but to save himself.

XXX

Karasuba didn't like being in the midst of a crowd so she found herself a spot at the edge of it where she had a good view of things. Watching humans fighting each other was a bit like seeing a bunch of seven years olds brawl. It wasn't especially thrilling to her, but it was entertaining in its own way.

She found herself actually enjoying the sight of Min-chan in the middle of a serious fight. She wanted him to experience what a real fight was like. He needed to see that all their training had an actual purpose beyond giving him an excuse to see her every day. He would never really matter to her, but she was willing to admit to herself that she had grown fond of him and wanted to make him as strong as a human could be. Seeing him smashing faces and hitting people with real purpose was actually turning her on a bit.

_I wonder if we could find someone for me to kill on the way back? _As she was thinking that a couple men came up to either side of her and took hold of each arm. One of them took out a switchblade and held it in front of her face.

"Don't make a sound or I'll kill you," an ugly little man said.

"Well this is convenient," she said smiling and not looking afraid. They hustled her away from the crowd toward an unlit hallway.

XXX

She went with them without complaint until they shoved her into a small store room filled with wooden beams and two by fours. The ugly little man locked the door and he and his friend were grinning at her. He unzipped himself and took his member out while continuing to hold his knife.

"Go ahead and scream all you want, no one will hear you from this place."

"Well that's thoughtful," she said with an evil grin. _I wonder how long I can make it last?_

The ugly little man and his oafish friend still had no idea what they were in for. "If you do everything we want we'll let you live."

"I'm afraid I can't promise you the same, and I think you should know," she moved in a blur and grabbed him by his wrist causing the knife to fall from his hand. "I like it rough." Her eyes were crazed and her smile filled with bloodlust.

CRACK

"Ahhhhhh!" The ugly little man screamed as his forearm was snapped back at a ninety degree angle.

Ignoring his cries of pain she threw both him and his partner down to the floor. She then grabbed a two by four and broke it into a length roughly matching her sword. She looked down at the suddenly fearful would be rapists.

"Now then, since you wanted to stick it into me how about I stick it into you instead?"

She managed to make it last about thirty minutes. Both they're screams got surprisingly high pitched.

XXX

She found a washroom and was able to clean up before getting back to the main floor.

By the time she got there only three men were left standing. Minato's nice white dress shirt had been torn off and there was blood splattered all over his undershirt. She _thought _none of the blood was his. His face had a large bruise and he was moving with a slight limp. He had obviously proven himself as his last two opponents were working together to try and bring him down. They were circling around him with one trying to get to his back before they both rushed him.

She very much enjoyed seeing him clobber both of them with a swift series of kicks and open hand chops. Just as she'd expected little Min-chan was the last one standing.

XXX

"Here Min-chan, buy yourself a new suit." She handed him an impressive roll of yen.

Sitting in the driver seat with his torn up jacket covering a bloody undershirt he gave her an exasperated look.

"Was this really your idea of a good time?" He asked her.

"Of course!" She answered. "Given all our other dates does that surprise you?"

"I could have been killed you know! I really could have been."

She shook her head and laughed. "No Min-chan, there's no way you could have died tonight. The only one who is allowed to kill you is me."

He looked over at her smiling face. "You know I don't find that comforting at all."

That only made her laugh and put her in an even better mood. Reaching over she put her hand on his lap and began to let it slide up and down. "If you're not too sore why don't we find a love motel instead of going home?"

Despite his injuries he smiled at her. She probably would get him killed one day, but in the meantime there _were _compensations.

They did find a love motel and brought their date to a very satisfying conclusion.


End file.
